The Judge
by Kai of the Green Forest
Summary: There is a pollitical strugle within the states alchemists as there is a search for a new judge. Shohenai OcX Ed and hints of RoyX ED.... Hope you enjoy
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist and I know that I tampered with the facts to make this story work better. I would like to say that this is my first time writing so please be kind on reviews. I would also like to say thanks for everyone who helped me think of this… you should know who you are.

P.S don't steal my OC okay and Ed will appear later in the story… I hope you enjoy this story. If you think I need to edit more next time please tell me?

Chapter 1: The Midnight meeting

Basic plot: Within the organization of State Alchemists there is a group who act as judges, who keep the peace during times of war. Recently the oldest judge, out of the 20, Christopher Heron died at the age of 85, the cause of death is still being questioned. This is where our story begins….

"Hughes, Hughes?" a man in a blue uniform whispered in the dark library of the 1st central precinct. He slowly pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and twisted the paper between his index and forefinger. He slowly put on a pair of white gloves with strange markings inscribed within the fabric. He placed the cigarette in one hand and made a fast and precise snap from the other. Suddenly, from the glove it sent a stream of fire and casually the man placed the cigarette in front of it. Then the fire disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

The man slowly inhaled the cigarette and exhaled sending out white jets of smoke from his mouth. He was about to take another puff, but then he realized that he wasn't alone and he said in a cool, calm voice, "What took you so long?"

A man in a similar blue uniform stepped out of the shadows, holding out a folder. His face was clear and defined with untamed black hair; he stepped forward, with a smile and a handshake. The other man stepped out of the shadows, with a cigarette in hand. His hair was drooped down and his stern black eyes seemed like blocks of ice. Even as he shook Hughes's hand, he kept his cold stare.

Hughes handed him a file and said, "Why I am late is that I had to do some research for you. Heron's body may still be warm, but that doesn't mean people are already trying to get his position. Lucky for you they have decided that each sector will be able to choose one candidate and then, they will chose which, ever one they like the best to become the next judge. I thought you would be happy? If your person is chosen then you will defiantly get some support and maybe climb a couple runs in your latter of success. Roy come on…what did you expect that they would just hand you the badge and say here you go? There is too much corruption in the military right now and you know it. They want someone new and smart, who can rival any alchemist as well as any judge."

Roy Mustang opened the file and said, "These are all the potential candidates for the Eastern quadrant. I see there are some marched… are they your suggestions?" Roy took a glance at Hughes face and saw that he gave a finite node, "well then, I guess I should start my to packing. I mean to get to sector B-75 is relatively a very long travel. Thank you, Maes. I know your suggestion is a good choice. I also have heard of him. The rumors say that he is the son of Buddha, but I doubt that could be true, but if he is as fair and as good of alchemist as they say, then I guess I should check him out."

Hughes gave Roy a stern look, "You know how long it has been since we have gotten together outside of work? I mean it has been ages since you have seen Melinda (not actual name). I mean soon she will be having the baby, so you better come by soon. Bye the way I would suggest that you keep who you are choosing very low key, there are rumors that Heron was killed, of course these were all rumors." Hughes lowered his head and stared at Roy, as he said, "Be careful. I mean come on; anyone would love to have one of his or her own operatives as a judge. Think of all the sway you would have. That is why I am telling you this once and only once… the top brass want someone that is completely off the radar the farther the better." With a nod Maes Hughes gave his friend a strong handshake and said, "Good luck and be careful… remember to come by soon". Then he was gone.

Roy Mustang, commander of the east quadrant, was left alone in the first library at central. His cigarette was almost burnt out. He stood in the library waiting for the light of his cigarette to extinguish. He sighed and said, "Well, well who would ever expect that I would soon have such a great power at my disposal, the 20th judge. Well, well Kiyu Techama I have great plans for you."

As Roy Mustang said his final words, his cigarette made its final puff and broke down into nothing but smoke and a small butt. As the smoke danced around the room, as if it was a graceful dancer, the light switch was to off. Roy soon left the library, with the files under his arm. As he threw his cigarette butt away, he looked at the glowing moon. His eyes were still that cold glare as he thought to himself, 'I better get moving, this Kiyu Techama better be worth my effort.' As he thought about this, he started to march back to his quarters where hopefully a nice hot meal would be waiting for him. His face changed to a smile as he walked down the dark alleys of Central.

I should be able get the next chapter up soon. Peace out!


	2. Kiyu

Hi it is I again. Hi! I don't own anything except the new Simon & Garfunkel CD, which rocks. Hope you enjoy this story and please review.

I didn't do a major edit so if u thinks I should edit more please tell me. I spent a couple hours last time so just tell me it I need to edit more. I hope u all enjoy it. ED will come! So No FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiyu

It was a calm summer morning, the dew still sparkling on the leaves of plants and trees. The sun has just arose, sending jets of light threw the city know as Central, painting the city in many different shades of rose. As the inhabitants of Central slept quietly a distant train whistle broke the silence. This train was speeding quickly into the western territory. As the train pasted the many small villages, Roy Mustang slept quietly along with Lt. Hawkeye and Lt. Havoc. Roy later stared out of the window and thought, 'how would he convince this man to join the military and hopefully become a judge'. His thoughts started to wonder as the passing objects became nothing but a blur.

Roy Mustang left the train with Havoc and Hawkeye on each of his sides. They followed him, while he took point. Roy looked relaxed, but Havoc and Hawkeye looked shocked at how calm their commanding officer was. When they we off the train they met a man with a pudgy face in a relaxed pair of denim jeans and a white linen shirt. He greeted them with a superficial smile and said, " Why, welcome, welcome Colonel Mustang I am Jack O'Farrell. I am the mayor of Avos. New reached my ears that you would be here so I thought, I should meet these very important guest personally." He bowed with his same false smile.

Lt. Hawkeye and Lt. Havoc stared in amazement, while Colonel Mustang said in a cold voice, "I have no time for such silly formalities. I need to get a ride as quickly as I can." His voice was stern, unemotional and uncaring.

Mr. O'Farrell looked at Colonel Mustang and said, "Of course you may barrow a mode of transportation. I would only like to request that you please inform me of the nature of your business, so that I may help in any way." His eyes looked stern as if he held a great beast at bay.

Roy Mustang gave a shrug of his shoulder and said, "As the commanding officer of the west quadrant I have no reason to explain my actions. However since I have no idea where the person I am looking for lives, you may be of some use." His eyes reflected a great amount of confidence

Mr. O'Farrell looked shocked, but he said in his most hospitable voice, "Any way I can help, feel free to ask. Who are you looking for?" He put on his false smile and leaned forward as if Roy Mustang was about to tell him the meaning of life or revel some valuable information.

Roy Mustang then spoke using all of his authority and power, "I am looking for Kiyu Tehama. I need to know where he lives now!" Mr. O'Farrell seemed to shake while he faced the might of the flame alchemist.

Mr. O'Farrell looked shocked and said, "Why do you want to see Kiyu?" He looked as if he just saw a ghost.

Roy Mustang stared at the mayor and said, "None of your business." He looked like a statue that would not budge even if the world were destroyed.

Mr. O'Farrell simply said, "Of course".

The Mr. O'Farrell kindly gave them a map and key. As Lt. Hawkeye studied the map, her face was filled with frustration, "What is this? Colonel Mustang asked you for directions to the residency of Mr. Tehama and all you give us is a map? This is just a map…would you be so kind and mark where we will be able to find Mr. Tehama." She made a simple smile, while she handed Mr. O'Farrell the map again.

Mr. O'Farrell then marked the map and showed them their car. It was a simple green car. Nothing special, except there was the insignia of the military painted on the hood. His face lit up as Lt Colonel Mustang said, "It will do." He slowly opened the passenger door and signaled for LT. Havoc and Hawkeye.

Lt. Havoc slowly stepped into the drivers seat and buckled up and said, while he turned on the ignition, "Hawkeye you are going to have to help me… these country roads are annoying. So commander may we proceed?" Lt. Colonel Mustang nodded and then they sped of onto a dirt road. Havoc screamed as they raced by Mr. O'Farrell, "Thank You." Mr. O'Farrell stood flabbergasted as he saw the car passed.

Mr. O'Farrell stood there for a couple of minutes thinking, 'Why would they want Kiyu. He is only 16… come on they wont try to draft him or something? I hope not because he is very important for this town. I wonder if they know about his past at all? If they do then it might be good for him to meet Lt. Colonel Mustang. Ah! I hope they are not in any trouble.' He looked onto the horizon where the green car just raced off. The sun was still high in the sky when Mr. O'Farrell started to walk back to the train station to escape the unforgiving sun.

As Roy Mustang watched the countryside zoom by he examined the report Hughes gave him the night before. He flipped threw the other potential candidates until he arrived at Maes pick, Kiyu Techama. It was types and looked like it was a recently done…

Name: Kiyu Techama

Age: 16

Date of Birth: January 1, 1980

Residency: Avos, located in the western quadrant

Rank: None

Blood Type: AB negative

Education: Unknown

Skills: Alchemy

Picture: None on file

Visible Markings: A tattoo on the left shoulder: No photo on file

Comments: In the western quadrant there have been many rumors about a boy whose skill with alchemy was only dwarfed by his farness and skills of observation. These rumor have been supported by reports of fellow state officials (see attached reports 1, 2,3 &6). He is my suggestion to be the next judge… Maes Hughes.

Roy Mustang skimmed the attached reports with amusement and amazement. These reports were done by various respectable officials who's report seem to be detailed and unbiased. These reports reflected his skills in alchemy as well as his instincts. Roy Mustang had a gift when it came to picking potential alchemists and he knew just form the reports that this boy would make a great judge. However he could not shake the feeling that Hughes was trying to warn him about this boy, but he could not place it. As his mind started to wonder about what this warning was, the car continued to get closer to the location where Mr. Techama dwelt.

As the car started to slow down Roy Mustang focused him mind on the goal at hand. How was he going to convince Mr. Techama to take the trails to become a judge? As he heard Havoc and Hawkeye exit the car he decided, 'what the hell I guess I will just have to do what I always do, try to empress them or just simply wing it.' Then a knock came at the car door.

Havoc gave a smile and said, "Colonel we have arrived." Roy Mustang opened the door and gave him a look that would scare death itself. Havoc bowed and said, "Sorry". As mustang turned his head, he was shocked to see the house marked down by the mayor. It was a small wooden house that looks like it was owned by a simple peasant not by a potential judge alchemist.

Roy Mustang kept a cool domineers, while he knocked onto the door of this simple house. Slowly a boy opened the door, his deep forest green eyes were like emeralds, his skin tanned by the hard sun matched his brown hair and he was built slim, but muscular. He slowly spoke with a voice that was compassionate and kind, "Hello how may I be of service?" He kindly opened the door as to welcome them in, even though they were strangers.

Roy Mustang jumped at the opportunity and said, " We are looking for Kiyu Techama. Do you know where he lives?"

The boy slowly waved them into the house and sat them down in a simple room with chairs. He started to boil some water and grabbed various colored cups and pulled out some coffee. He moved deftly and quickly made a large pot of coffee. He poured three glasses and brought our milk and sugar. As the boy sat down Roy Mustang took a sip and asked, "Where may we find Mr. Techama?"

The boy responded with the same kind voice, "Why do you seek Mr. Techama?"

Roy Mustang responded with, "Why do you care about Mr. Techama? Are you a member of his family? Are you his father, brother or uncle?"

The boy said, " Why do I care…. I am Kiyu Techama!" The room stood silent while Mustang, Hawkeye and Havoc looked as if they just saw a demon or some kind of monster.

Roy Mustang finally broke the silence and said, "You cannot be Kiyu Techama."

Kiyu responded with, "What did you expect some pale, blond hair and blue-eyed boy? I am Kiyu Techama." He slowly removed his shirt and reveled his left shoulder. His chest was the same tanned color. On the top of his shoulder was a tattoo. It depicted a green tree. He looked at it with shame as if there was some unholy marking on his body. He then looked at Roy Mustang, "Is this enough proof for you? Who ever you are… bye the way who are you?"

Lt. Hawkeye stood up quickly and said, "We have been rude… I am deeply sorry. My name is Riza Hawkeye." As Riza shook Kiyu's hand she pointed to Roy and said, " This is Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang." Roy simply looked at Riza and then nodded at Kiyu. She then kindly pointed to Havoc who was drinking his coffee and said, " This is Lt. Jean Havoc." Havoc slowly got up and shook Kiyu's hand.

Roy Mustang then got up and shook Kiyu's hand and asked, "Do you have any family members?" Kiyu's face looked like he just saw a ghost. Roy quickly said, "I am sorry I did not know you had any family."

Kiyu shook his head and said, "Yes, I have an 'uncle', Kia Omanoto. He should be back in a couple of hours. You are more than welcome to stay here until he comes home. I was not planning to have any guests today so unfortunately I have to do something, but you are more than welcome to come with me.

Roy Mustang simply responded with, "Sure."

Please review! Ed will come! Suggestions are welcomed! Thank U! PEACE OUT!

"Hello darkness my old friend, I have come to talk to you again" (Simon & Garfunkel: Sound of silence)

See u soon.


End file.
